miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous spellbook
The or grimoire is a book filled with information about the Miraculouses and the Miraculous holders. History The spellbook was created at an unknown time, and for many years was kept in the temple of the Order of the Guardians, where they protected it from falling into the wrong hands. However, because of a mistake Wang Fu made more than 100 years ago, the temple was destroyed and the book was lost. At an indefinite time, when on a trip, according to Gabriel Agreste, Emilie Agreste gave him the spellbook as a gift, which was the last gift she gave him before she disappeared. He kept it in his safe behind a painting of her in his atelier. In case the book was lost, he took pictures of the pages and uploaded them to his computer. In "Volpina", Adrien discovered the book when he noticed his father looking at it. He took it from his father's safe (with Plagg's assistance) in order to get a closer look. He showed it to Lila at Collège Françoise Dupont, but before he left, she stole the book from him so she could get inspiration for a lie based on the Fox Miraculous. Tikki, recognizing the book and remembering its importance, told Marinette that she needed to get it, so they followed Lila to the Place des Vosges. Lila threw the book in the trash when Adrien appeared and Marinette grabbed the book while neither were paying attention. Later, Tikki explained the value of the book to Marinette, and they took it to Wang Fu. Master Fu explained in "The Collector" that he knew how to partially decipher the code, and he revealed to Marinette that the book contained secrets about more superpowers for the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous. When he pointed out that the owner of the book was most likely Hawk Moth, Marinette initially worried that it meant Adrien could be Hawk Moth, but after learning more about Adrien's dilemma — being prevented from returning to school after losing his father's book — she concluded that Gabriel was more likely the culprit. Gabriel evaded her and Adrien's suspicions by akumatizing himself, but Marinette still felt bad for Adrien's punishment. To resolve the issue, Fu took pictures of the pages with his cellphone, and Marinette returned the book to Gabriel, lying that she had borrowed it. She also asked where Gabriel had gotten the book from before leaving, which he explained as being a gift from his wife without more detail. Appearance The book is a large hardbound book with a brown cover. On the front and back cover, there is a golden design that is identical to the one on the Miracle Box. A golden line is also around the edge of the cover. The writings inside the book are in a special code. Contents Ladybug Miraculous This page features an image of the Ladybug Miraculous. It also shows a Ladybug Miraculous wielder and the yo-yo. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: * Ladybug * Superheros * Yoyo * Ings * Mathilde * Luckycharm * Earrings * Mplok * Thomas Astruc Cat Miraculous This page features an image of the Cat Miraculous. It also shows a Cat Miraculous wielder and the Staff The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: * Chatno ** Beginning of Chat Noir (Cat Noir) * Baton * Merci a tous ** "Thank you all" (in English) * Narcissique ** "Narcissistic" (in English) * Coucou ** "Hello" (in English) * Xluyigre ** Removing letters leaving "Gre" meaning "it goes" (in English) or removing letters leaving "Luy" meaning "him" (in English) * Zayplgyns ** Removing letters leaving "Zay" meaning "costume" (in English) ** "Mnlcytlaf" (in ROT13) remove letters leaving "Laf" meaning "word" (in English) or remove letters leaving "Cytlaf" meaning "He will fight" (in English) *** "Multicolor" (in English) * Gioolgr Combined Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses An image of a person surrounded by power is seen. The page explains how when someone possesses both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses, the bearer can use them conjointly. With a special invocation, the Miraculouses would give "ultimate power" to the person: Wang Fu stated that this power can shape reality itself, further commenting that it would allow them to make a wish, but warning that the universe must maintain balance and that every action would carry a reaction. The codes on the first page are: * -Xcvhjk ** "Kpiuwx" (in ROT13) and remove other letters leaving "Piu" meaning "More" (in English) * -Lmpoiuxtrezasqsdcnjjpl- ** Removing other letters leaving "Poi" meaning "Then" (in English) ** Removing other letters leaving "Tre", "Treza", or "Trezas" meaning "Three", "Wake up" or "Braids" (in English) ** Remove other letters leaving "Zas" meaning "again" (in English) ** "Yzcbvhkgermnfdfqpawwcy" (in ROT13) and removing other letters leaving Germ or Paw * -Lmpoiuxtrdsdqacefhb- ** Remove other letters leaving "Qace" meaning "Incredible" (in English) * Ceodre ** Ce "This" (in English) ** Orde "Order" (in English) * Etude ** "Study" (in English) * Anatomie ** "Anatomy" (in English) In an updated version of the page the codes translates to * Yun doug-ju ** "Iron compartment - according to" (in English) * Jusqu' l Mort, sixe e le ** "Death until, sixth" (in English) * Ciel et Ne souffrir D' auc ** "Heaven and Do not suffer from" (in English) * Une honte mon cour fut jaa ** "A shame my heart was ice" (in English) Chinese Vitruvian Man Page The codes on the second page are: * Bgtyhnj ** "Otgluaw" (in ROT13) "I'm Sorry" in English * Ftsxcvhjk ** "Sgfkpiuwx" (in ROT13) dropping letters leaving "Piu" meaning "More" (in English) In the Vitruvian Man page the codes translate to: * Ce ntre ** "Which between them" (in English) * Anatomie ** "Anatomy" (in English) * E tu de ** "It's you" (in English) Moth Miraculous This page features an image of the Moth Miraculous. It also shows a Moth Miraculous wielder and the cane. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: * Hawkmoth * Super Villain * Violeet ** Remove remaining letters leaving "Vio" meaning "He saw" (in English) * Broche ** "Brooch" (in English) * Papillol ** Similar to "Papillon" (Hawk Moth) * Super Mechant ** "Super Evil" (in English) * Zorggcdfdd ** Remove remaining letters leaving "Zor" or "Zorg" meaning "Hard" or "Care" (in English) * Abcdefggt Akumatization This page shows how the Moth Miraculous' special superpower, Akumatization, is able to turn people into superheroes. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows (all French): * Choisir ** "To choose" (in English) * Il faut bien sélectionner ses élites à ** "You must select your elites to" (in English) * L'avenir du monde en dépend ** "The world's future depends on" (in English) * Biologiste (next to the woman on the bottom left of the right page) ** "Biologist" (in English) Fox Miraculous This page features an image of the Fox Miraculous. It also shows a Fox Miraculous wielder and the flute. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: * Volpina * Fezdcdfvdvd ** Removing letters leaving "Fez" meaning "Did" (in English) * Hgvzrddzc ** "Utimeqqmp" (in ROT13) removing letters leaving Time * Ghzsxg * Zazsqrx ** "Mnmfdek" (in ROT13) removing letters leaving "Dek" meaning "Ten" (in English) * Dxwsvbntcf * Draught ** "Draft" (in English) * Dxwsvbnts ** "Qkjfioagf"(in ROT13) removing letters leaving "Ioa" meaning "Here" (in English) *** Removing letters leaving "Fi" meaning "Be" (in English) Bee Miraculous This page features an image of the Bee Miraculous. It also shows a Bee Miraculous wielder and the trompo. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: * Queen Bee * Volpina Peacock Miraculous This page features an image of the Peacock Miraculous. It also shows a Peacock Miraculous wielder and the tool. Other contents According to Wang Fu, the book contains spells that are able to grant new valuable abilities for Miraculous holders to use. Sightings Episodes Other Trivia * The text on the pages of the book uses Lewis Carroll's Nyctographic system (alphabet here). ** When translated some of the words are in French, English, German, Korean, Finnish, Romanian, Italian, Greek, Portuguese, Spanish, Turkish, Dutch, Hawaiian, Russian, Slovenian or different languages. ** Some words when translated from Nyctography need to be deciphered by ROT13. *** Afterwards any unnecessary or unusable letters can be dropped, revealing hidden words. * Kwamis feel a sense of familiarity with the book when they see it. Plagg does not know exactly what it is when he first comes across it but knows he's seen it before, and Tikki quickly recognizes it, stating that it must be brought to Wang Fu immediately. * According to Tikki, Wang Fu has been searching for it for a long time, and it shouldn't be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. * It is stolen three times in "Volpina". ** Adrien and Plagg take it from Gabriel's safe. ** Lila takes it from Adrien when he leaves for fencing class. ** Marinette and Tikki take it from Lila after she drops it in a trash can. * In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", the pages of the Fox, Cat, Ladybug, and Moth Miraculouses can be briefly seen while the pages flip quickly. * As of "The Collector", both Wang Fu and Gabriel Agreste have digital copies of the book. * In "Robostus", according to Fu, in order to get the "absolute power," a person would need to know the spell to activate it while having both the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses. However, the spells that are needed to activate or deactivate it are currently unknown. * The only living humans that currently know about its existence are Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Wang Fu, Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie Sancoeur, and Lila Rossi. * Despite Cat Noir and Ladybug seemingly naming themselves in "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", their hero names were already written in the book (with Cat Noir only being partly). de:Miraculous-Zauberbuch es:Libro de Miraculous fr:Livre des Miraculous pl:Księga Miraculum pt-br:Livro dos Miraculous ru:Книга о Камнях Чудес Category:In-universe books